narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Silk Forest of Submission
The Silk Forest of Submission goes by many names: The Submissive Silk Forest, The Silk Servant's Forest, The Forest of Thread and Servitude, and The Woodland of String and Imprisonment. Each title equally reflects the nature of this forest, a warning to all who dare trespass: Those who enter will never return. The forest is one of the two major forests home to the spider sages and the legendary Jorōgumo: the great female spiders who inhabit each forest. The younger sister to Bewitching Silk Forest, the Silk Forest of Submission was founded after a great schism between the spiders. While the Bewitching Silk Forest was welcoming to all yokai, demons, beasts, and endangered races, some of the spider-kin resented outsiders and wanted nothing to do with them. They were xenophobic, sexist, and discriminatory towards all those who were not female spiders such as themselves. After years of discontent and hatred towards the other races, many of the Jorōgumo, led by their leader and mistress, Manjushage, abandoned their home and relatives and left to start anew. Manjushage and her followers traveled far during the night for days until they discovered a forest which was only inhabited by the creatures they would eat as food. There, they isolated themselves from the rest of their kin from the Bewitching Silk Forest, and kept to themselves and their pride. It was there that they'd establish the Silk Forest of Submission, where only they resided and no other creature could enter their domain. The newly founded Silk Forest of Submission became a safe haven for the renegade Jorōgumo: female spiders that could take on the form of young and beautiful women; in their spider forms their upper half appeared human and nude and their lower half was like a spider with many legs and a spider sack. They saw the female sex as the superior sex and considered anything masculine to be completely inferior. They looked down on all races, sexes, genders, and ideologies that differed from their own. In fact, every single Jorōgumo of the Silk Forest of Submission was a lesbian and only found sexual and romantic attraction in their fellow lady spiders. The spiders of the Silk Forest of Submission are blessed with the same chakra as their kin from the Bewitching Silk Forest. Thus, their chakra is Spider Sage chakra and every time they used any chakra at all, it uses nature energy. This allows them to never have to sit perfectly still in order to gather Sage Chakra and enter Spider Sage Mode. Because the population was 100% lesbian, reproduction was difficult at first, however, they eventually learned to asexually reproduce by combining their nature energy chakra with their eggs in order to "fertilize" themselves. They may also accept the transfer of a female spouse's nature chakra so the spouse may fertilize them. The population is now well-maintained and never overpopulated; the women only have children when they wish to. The Jorōgumo of the Silk Forest of Submission are called: Kinudorei (Silk Slaves). They are considered slaves to their ego and flaunt their ability to produce silk. Their culture revolves around their spider silk, making its way into their instruments, clothes, architecture, carpets, and even the bedroom. They also are a clan of carnal desires and indulge in forbidden, intimate practices outlawed elsewhere. It's not uncommon for the Kinudorei to engage in polygamic and/or incestuous relationships and commit lewd activities with their sisters, mothers, daughters, and cousins. Each spider lives a very long life, with the average lifespan being several centuries, or possibly, even a millennia. Currently, the founder of the forest, Manjushage, resides as the empress, head mistress and leader of the Kinudorei. She has a daughter named Shibara. The forest itself is dark and gloomy; it's grey and is of hostile climate. The temperature is cool, as the sun has difficulty shining through the tree leaves. The native animals are dangerous and deadly, that which the Kinudorei Jorōgumo feed on. The trees are grey and pale in color, as if life itself had been sucked out of them; they look like legions of living dead. A grey mist and distant fog envelopes the forest floor. The forest is located to the north of the Land of Tao and is found in the east of the continent: Méihuā. Category:Jorōgumo Category:Land Category:Country Category:Original Location Category:Final Category:Méihuā